Bufet di Ruang Tengah
by Shiori Sophi
Summary: Sebuah bufet yang menjadi saksi kisah cinta mereka—Keluarga kecil Uchiha/ POV OCs/ SasuHina


Sebuah fanfiksi Naruto oleh Phia

terima kasih kepada Sky, beta ed-ku tersayang

.

.

.

Tak banyak kalimat terucap di sini. Apalagi kata-kata afeksi. Tak ada ayah yang selalu menyambut dan tersenyum bangga pada mereka. Pun ibu yang selalu berada di sisi mereka. Mereka, keluarga _shinobi_. Tak banyak waktu bisa dihabiskan bersama.

Tapi, mereka sadar. Mereka saling membutuhkan. Meskipun tak banyak kata terucap, di salah satu sudut ruang tengah, ada banyak saksi-saksi bisu yang menghantarkan cinta -dinding kertas, tatami yang berjumlah sepuluh, meja kecil di tengah, foto keluarga mereka, dan sebuah bufet di pojok ruangan.

Ya, disanalah tertempel pesan-pesan mereka yang tak sempat disampaikan. Lewat kebisuan dan dari tempat berbeda, mereka tahu, jika di rumah masih ada yang akan menanti, untuk menemani, dan merindukan.

_(Sebenarnya) Untuk Hari Ibu dan Ulang Tahun Hinata tahun 2013_

"_Kaachan_, ada misi lagi hari ini?" seorang gadis kecil tengah bersandar di _fusuma_ sambil mengucek-ucek matanya**,** menatap Hinata yang tengah merapikan ruang tengah.

"_Ara, _Yuki-_chan_ sudah bangun?"

"_Kaachan _belum menjawab pertanyaanku**,**" gadis kecil bernama Yuki itu merajuk.

"_Gomen ne_, Yuki-_chan_." Hinata menghampiri gadis kecilnya setelah meletakkan vas bunga, kemudian menggendongnya menuju dapur. Dicubitnya hidung mungil Yuki. "_Kaa__ch__an_ ada misi lagi jam 11 nanti. Yuki_-chan _sudah berdoa setelah bangun tidur?"

Yuki menjerit. "_I-itai ... _sudaaah."

"Berisik." Sebuah suara mungil lainnya menginterupsi mereka. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam pendek sedang berjinjit di depan bufet. Matanya nampak serius membaca secarik kertas di sana tanpa ingin menyentuhnya.

"_Niichan_ sedang apa?" Yuki mengernyit melihat tingkah kakaknya di pagi buta itu. _Ia bahkan belum sempat cuci muka_, pikir Yuki.

"Membaca."

Seperti mendengar kode, Yuki menggeliat turun kemudian melompat dari gendongan ibunya. "Aa, _Otouchan!_"

"_Baka_! Jangan disentuh!" Kei berteriak kaget sambil melompat ke belakang.

_Duar!_

Sebuah bahan peledak ringan tersulut. Membuat ruang tengah menjadi berasap. Di pojok sana Yuki menyeringai senang sambil menggenggam beberapa keping ryo dan selembar kertas. Rupanya Yuki sudah menguasai jurus perpindahan tempat dengan baik. Sedang di tempatnya, Kei meringis kesal menatap ibunya yang barusan mencubit pipinya.

"Dilarang berkata kasar pada adikmu, Kei." ucap Hinata tegas. Di wajahnya tidak nampak kekhawatiran sama sekali meski telah terjadi kekacauan kecil di rumah mereka. Karena seperti itulah yang selalu terjadi apabila suaminya, ayah anak-anaknya, baru hadir ke rumah mereka.

Sasuke, ayah anak-anak, itu jarang sekali pulang ke rumah. Banyak misi tingkat S dan tugas ANBU lainnya yang harus diselesaikan. Jika pulang pun pasti hanya sebentar, mungkin seminggu paling lama. Selebihnya hanya akan mampir sejenak untuk mengunjungi istri dan anak-anaknya di malam hari. Tentu saja anak-anak itu sudah tidur.

Meskipun ia tak bisa tinggal lebih lama saat pulang, tetapi ia selalu meninggalkan sesuatu untuk mereka. Uang jajan. Mungkin terdengar sepele karena sebenarnya Hinatapun sudah menyiapkan uang jajan bagi mereka. Tapi anak-anaknya selalu menantikan hal itu. Karena di situ akan ditentukan jumlah uang jajan mereka sampai ayah mereka pulang lagi dan ada selembar kertas penghubung kasih sayang sang ayah terhadap anak-anaknya.

"Yes! Uang jajanku bertambah dua ryo!" Yuki melompat-lompat kegirangan. Lupa sudah ia bahwa tadi hampir terkena ranjau jebakan yang dipasang oleh ayahnya dan ia pun belum cuci muka.

Sambil mendengus kesal namun lega, Kei menarik kertas yang tertempel di lemari. Beruntung hanya ada satu jebakan untuk mereka kali ini dan hal itu sudah diatasi Yuki berkat kecerobohannya. Selembar ryo dan beberapa keping ryo jatuh bersamaan dengan tertariknya kertas itu. Kei menahan napas kecewa membaca tulisan di sana dan menghitung uang jajannya.

Rasanya setiap ayahnya pulang uang jajannya selalu berkurang setengah ryo. Normalnya mereka mendapatkan jatah yang berbeda, karena kebutuhan mereka berbeda, begitu kata ibunya. Si kecil Yuki mendapatkan satu ryo perharinya. Anak kedua mendapat satu setengah ryo dan Kei, anak tertua mendapatkan dua ryo perharinya. Namun, bertambah, tetap, atau tidaknya uang jajan mereka akan bergantung pada tugas sehari-hari yang mereka kerjakan.

_Apa Tousan percaya begitu saja pada Kaasan? _Pikiran Kei mulai tidak jernih. Ia tahu ayahnya tidak mungkin tahu kegiatan sehari-harinya karena tidak berada di rumah. Hanya ada ibunya yang kadang-kadang keluar untuk mengerjakan misi tingkat B, C, atau D yang tidak memakan waktu lama. Otomatis ayahnya hanya akan tahu lewat cerita ibunya. Dan ia merasa akhir-akhir ini ia tak pernah melakukan kelalaian apapun.

"Jatahmu berkurang lagi, Kei?" suara Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Kei, seolah menyindirnya**,** padahal Hinata tidak bermaksud begitu. Kei mendengus tak suka kemudian pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _Apa salahku?_

Yuki hampir menyelesaikan sarapannya sementara Kei sudah membawa piringnya ke belakang untuk dicuci. Tentu saja mereka sudah cuci muka dan mandi. Baju mereka juga sudah ganti. Yuki akan berangkat ke akademi sedangkan Kei bersiap untuk latihan bersama kelompoknya.

Hinata yang tengah menata bekal menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu dapur. "Sudah mau berangkat?"

"_Hai, __Okaa__chan_." Sahut Yuki dengan riang kemudian menerima bekalnya dan berangkat. "_Ittekimasu_!"

Kei yang masih memakai sepatunya tak menyadari Hinata yang sedang menyodorkan bekal padanya.

"Kei-_kun_, ini _bentou_nya." Bujuk Hinata. "Porsinya _Okaasan_ lebihkan supaya bisa dimakan bersama teman-temanmu." Ia tahu Kei masih kesal terhadapnya meski ia sendiri tidak mengetahui apa penyebabnya.

Kei menerimanya sambil mengangguk. Wajahnya masih tertekuk ketika melangkah pergi dan mengucapkan salam. Sebelum melangkah keluar halaman rumah, tiba-tiba ia berbalik, "_Okaasan_?"

"Ya?" Hinata berdebar menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya.

"Akari belum bangun."

Hinata kemudian tersenyum, lega. Dilambaikan tangannya sebelum masuk rumah, "_Ki o tsukete_."

Perlahan digesernya _fusuma _kamar tidur anak keduanya yang sedari tadi masih tertutup. Hinata berdiri mengamati kamar yang masih gelap. Di tengah-tengah kamar, tergelar selembar futon dengan tubuh yang berbaring di atasnya, berbuntalkan selimut hingga ke kepala.

Dibukanya jendela supaya cahaya matahari dan udara pagi bisa masuk. Kemudian ia duduk di samping Akari yang masih bergelung itu. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama, selimut yang membuntal Akari sedikit bergetar. Hinata tampak khawatir. "Akari-_chan_ sakit?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin ia masih tertidur sambil mengigil? Hinata menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kepala Akari kemudian mengelusnya lembut. "Akari _-chan _bangunlah, _Okaa__san_ akan membuatkan bubur untukmu. Jika masih ingin tidur tidak apa-apa, tapi jangan bergelung tengkurap seperti ini, nanti perutmu sakit."

Getaran di bahu Akari makin terlihat. Tubuh gadis delapan tahun itu berputar sedikit menampakkan wajahnya yang kusut dengan beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh. Kantung matanya nampak menghitam, sementara di pipinya terlihat jejak-jejak air mata yang masih basah maupun yang sudah mengering. Hinata tertegun.

"_O-Okaasan ..._" suara Akari terdengar sengau dan serak. "_Otousan _tadi malam pulang."

"Iya, sayang?" Hinata mengelus pucuk kepala Akari, mulai meraba ke mana arah pembicaraan Akari.

"Tapi, kenapa _Otousan_ pergi lagi?" Hinata memandang Akari sendu.

"Kenapa _Okaasan_ membiarkan _Otousan _pergi? Padahal ... padahal _O__tousan_ masih sakit 'kan?"

Hinata terdiam. Membiarkan putri keduanya itu menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya. Dalam hati tersenyum, memahami kondisi Akari yang memergoki kepulangan ayahnya itu. Semalam ayah gadis itu memang pulang dalam keadaan kurang sehat.

"A-aku lihat _O__-Otousan _tadi malam datang ... " napas Akari tersengal. "ke-kemudian ada darah ... ada darah yang ke-keluar dari perutnya. Setelah itu, setelah itu O_tousan _masuk ke kamar _Okaasan_. Dan kudengar su-suara jatuh ... aku pikir _Ot__ousan_ akan mati, _Okaasan_. A-aku ta-kuut..."

Hinata memeluk Akari lembut. "_Otousan _tidak apa-apa Akari_-chan_. _Okaasan _sudah mengobatinya dan membekalinya dengan beberapa botol salep rahasia klan Hyuuga." Lalu dielus-elusnya pucuk kepala Akari. " _Okaasan _yakin _O__tousan_ bukan orang yang mudah mati begitu saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan _Ot__ousan_."

Tangis Akari semakin keras. "Tapi, _Okaa__saaan _... hiks, hiks, kenapa _Otousan _harus pergi lagi padahal masih sakit? Kenapa _O__tousan_ jarang pulang?"

"Karena _O__tousan _adalah seorang _shinobi_, Akari. Dan itulah jalan yang _Ot__ousan_ pilih." Hinata berbisik lembut. "Kau pasti akan mengerti suatu saat nanti."

Mereka masih saling berpelukan hingga beberapa saat. Membiarkan perasaan mereka terhanyut dan menghangat bersama sinar matahari yang semakin lancang menerobos masuk. Lalu, Hinata mengusap kelopak Akari perlahan. "Nah, _Okaa__san_ akan berbelanja dulu. Akari-_chan_ ingin berangkat ke akademi atau tidak?"

Akari mengangguk kuat-kuat sambil menyeka wajahnya. Kemudian ia berlari menuju kamar mandi dan berganti baju. Di depan bufet, ia memandangi jatah uang jajannya sambil menunduk.

"Jatahmu berkurang lagi, Akari-chan?" tanya Hinata kali ini lebih hati-hati. "Mungkin kau lupa memberi makan kucing-kucingmu?"

"Me-memang. Ta-tapi, bu-bukan ... bukan itu." Suara Akari bergetar sekarang. Air mata kembali meleleh ke kedua belah pipinya. "O_t__ousan ni aitai nda _(Aku ingin bertemu ayah)."

Hinata tertegun. Ada perasaan sesak yang tiba-tiba hadir di dadanya. Sedetik kemudian ia telah menarik Akari dalam pelukannya. Tak terasa dari ujung matanya, air matanya mengalir hingga ke dagu. Mempertegas perasaan yang datang membuncah. Hinata bergumam lirih "_O__kaa__san mo ... ima sugu aitai_ (Ibu juga ... ingin bertemu segera sekarang)_._"

/phiphiphi/

Matahari pukul dua siang bersinar dengan teriknya. Seorang gadis berusia delapan tahun berjalan cepat-cepat menuju ujung desa, tempat tinggalnya. Sesekali ia menyapa penduduk desa yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

"_Konnichiwa _Akari_-chan_." begitu sapa mereka. Dan Akari akan membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyum malu-malu dari balik poninya. "_Hai._"

Akari memasuki kompleks klan Uchiha yang sepi, karena memang keluarganya adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang tinggal di sana. _Ayahnya, satu-satunya klan Uchiha berdarah murni, tidak mengizinkan selain anggota klan untuk tinggal di sana kecuali, ya, ibunya yang kini pun telah mengubah marganya menjadi Uchiha._

Akari baru pulang dari akademi. Setelah meletakkan sepatunya, ia berniat memasak. Namun sesuatu terdengar di belakang sana. Akari sedikit was-was. Dilihatnya tas kakak dan adiknya bergeletakan di ruang tengah.

"_O-Oniisan_! Yu-yuki-_chan_!" ia terpekik kaget melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seorang bocah laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun dan seorang gadis kecil berusia lima tahun berdiri berhadapan sambil sebelah tangan memegang sebilah kunai. Tubuh mereka jangan ditanya, beberapa luka sayatan dan lecet tertoreh disana. Meski tubuh Yuki, si kecil, lebih parah lukanya namun luka yang dihasilkannya pada tubuh Kei juga tidak bisa diremehkan mengingat ia baru berusia lima tahun.

"Se-sedang apa kalian?" Akari berdiri menghadap halaman belakang yang biasanya digunakan untuk menjemur pakaian dan ...

"_Sparring_."

Akari menggeleng tidak percaya mendengar jawaban singkat Kei. Dilihatnya tatapan mata Kei yang tajam dan keruh. Sedang dari sudut mata Yuki nampak sisa-sisa air mata. Lelehan darah mengucur dari luka sayatan di tangan kiri Yuki. Tubuh Akari bergetar, takut.

"_O-neechan_?" Yuki tergeragap ketika Akari merebut paksa kunai di tangannya. Apalagi mendapat tatapan kemarahan dari kakak perempuannya yang biasanya lembut itu.

"Sekarang bersihkan dirimu, Yuki! Kau sudah tahu _kan_ caranya membersihkan lukamu sendiri? Kemudian tidur siang!" Akari tersengal. "Biar aku yang membereskan semuanya disini."

Kei menyeringai. Tak disangka adik pertamanya ini bersedia turun tangan dalam hal seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan mengelak jika bukan untuk latihan. Alasannya ia tak mau membuang-buang cakra, konyol.

Jleb!

Kei menghindar. Sebilah kunai menancap tepat pada tanggul kayu untuk latihan di belakangnya. Beberapa meter di depannya Akari memandangnya tajam dengan napas masih naik turun. Baru saja ia membuang senjatanya.

Akari memang menyukai jutsu tangan kosong, seperti milik ibunya. Ia lebih mahir mengontrol cakra dalam tubuhnya untuk mengacaukan cakra lawan. Berbeda dengan Kei yang mahir menggunakan senjata dan mengontrol cakra apinya. Merasa tertantang, Kei memusatkan cakra di kakinya kemudian menerjang ke depan. Dirasakannya Akari berhasil berkelit meski sedikit oleng.

"Siapa bilang aku mau jadi pasangan _sparring_ _N__iisan?"_

"Cih!" Merasa dibohongi, Kei terus saja merangsek maju. "Kuanggap kata-katamu tadi tantangan, Akari!"

Merasa sia-sia membantah kakaknya, Akari berusaha menghindar. Sesekali ia juga menghindari lambaian pakaian yang dijemur yang kadang menghalangi pandangannya. Hah, apa kakaknya tidak sedang lelah sekarang? Jujur Akari sedang capek, baru pulang dari akademi, siang-siang, dibuat naik darah, diajak _sparring_ lagi.

"Jangan hanya menghindar saja, Aka-_chan_!" bentak Kei kesal karena sedari tadi Akari terus berkelit tanpa ada niatan untuk membalasnya.

"Aku hanya sedang mencari celah Kei-_nii__**,**_" ucap Akari kalem tanpa aksen gugup.

Kei memiringkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Akari. Merasa menang, ia berhasil memojokkan Akari. Mundur beberapa langkah, ia membentuk sebuah _jutsu_ dengan kedua tangannya. Mata Akari membulat, tangannya pun segera membentuk segel _jutsu_.

Bwosh!

_Goukakyuu no jutsu_!

Dari mulut Kei keluar kobaran api yang cukup besar. Ia menyeringai melihat hasil karyanya. Dan semakin lebar melihat adik perempuannya telah melompat di depannya. Mata hitamnya nampak berkaca-kaca, "K-kau tega Kei-_nii_!"

"Aku tahu adikku tidak akan semudah itu terbakar." Ucap Kei sungguh-sungguh. Ia tadi memang sudah memperhitungkannya.

"Dan kakakku yang tampan tidak akan berhasil untuk kedua kalinya." Tiba-tiba Akari tersenyum manis pada Kei. Ujung rambutnya jatuh menyentuh wajah Kei, membuat anak lelaki itu terkejut. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Sial! Pasti Akari sudah melihat gerakan tangannya.

Belum sempat Kei menyempurnakan _jutsu_nya ia merasakan sebuah pukulan ringan di lengan kanannya. Harusnya ia juga sudah memperkirakannya. Akari berhasil menyentuhnya.

_Jyuuken_!

Tubuh Kei langsung merosot karena terkejut. Ia mencengkram bahu kanannya yang mati rasa. Lalu terduduk di halaman, menghela napas, mengaku kalah. Dari sudut matanya dilihatnya Akari sedang menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang kotor. Ia kemudian melangkah menuju arahnya.

Sambil berjongkok di hadapannya, Akari berkata dengan raut wajah khawatir, "Te-tenang saja, Kei-_nii_, a-aku cuma me-membuatnya kram selama beberapa jam _kok_."

"Aku tahu." Kei membuang muka. Ia benci dikasihani. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh lengannya yang kram.

"Aku tidak tahu _sparring _seperti apa yang Kei-_nii_ lakukan bersama Yuki-_chan_." Jemari mungil Akari menyentuhnya lukanya lembut, membuat Kei berjengit. Kemudian tangan kanannya menarik tubuh Kei ke serambi rumah.

Tertatih Kei mengikuti langkah Akari, tak bisa menolak. "Aa, ternyata ka-kakinya juga ... " Akari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Dipaksanya Kei duduk sementara ia mengambil sebaskom air bersih, kompres, dan kotak P3K.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kei disela-sela rintihannya ketika lukanya ditetesi langsung obat merah.

Terbiasa dengan kata-kata kakaknya yang pragmatis, Akari langsung paham. "Lu-luka Yuki tidak terlalu parah. La-gipula _O-Oniisan_ tidak akan bisa merawatnya sendiri ha-hanya dengan ta-tangan kiri ya-yang juga terluka."

"Maaf." ucap Kei akhirnya sambil memandang langit.

"U-untuk apa?" jawab Akari. "A-aku memang akhirnya me-menjadi _partner _sparring _Niisan, _kan? Se-seharusnya Kei-_nii _... me-meminta maaf pada Yuki-_chan_."

"Hn."

"Su-sudah selesai." Akari tersenyum puas melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Kemudian beranjak ke dapur untuk memasak. "Hm, a-aku tidak tahu apa kata _O__-__Okaasan_ nanti, begitu tahu a-apa yang kalian perbuat."

Sambil mencuci beras Akari menjawab, "Ka-kalau boleh ju-jur ... a-aku ... lebih cemburu, pa-pada kalian berdua."

Kei tercenung mendengar penuturan adiknya. Meskipun paling lembut dan cenderung pendiam di luar, di antara mereka bertiga Akarilah yang paling _blak-blakan_.

"A-aku tidak sebanding dengan Kei-_nii_. Se-sebenarnya a-aku benci mengakuinya, ta-tapi kata teman-temanku, Kei-_nii_ tampan, ra-rajin, bi-bisa menguasai _jutsu_ de-dengan baik dan cepat, dan _e-__et__too_ populer. _Otousan _dan _Okaasan_, aku ta-tahu, mereka sangat bangga pada _niisan_. Se-sementara aku ... tak ada yang bisa yang bisa dibanggakan."

Kei ingin membantah.

"La-lalu, ha-hadirlah Yuki kecil. Dan se-seperti Kei-_nii_ ketahui, dia jenius. Ba-bahkan boleh di-bilang mirip Itachi Uchiha, kata _Otousan_ er, ketika aku menguping pembicaraan _Otousan _dan _Okaasan_." Akari tengah menanak nasi. "Y-yah, bi-bisa dibilang, a-aku se-semakin te-tenggelam di antara kalian, yang te-terlalu hebat."

"Ta-tapi aku sadar. _Otousan_ dan _Okaasan_ tidak pernah membeda-bedakanku. Meski uang jajanku juga selalu berkurang akhir-akhir ini." Akari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya—tidak ingin berpikiran buruk—sambil memotong sayuran.

"_O-Oniisan_ marah sama _Okaasan_?"

"Sedikit."

Kei berdiri pelan-pelan sambil tertatih menuju Akari yang sedang berjongkok meninggalkan sayurannya. Melewati kalender ia berhenti sejenak melihat tanggal. Badannya terlipat menyembunyikan kepalanya. Tangan Kei menyentuh bahu Akari yang bergetar. Jika seperti ini, mau tak mau Kei luluh juga. Kurang dari tiga jam ia sudah membuat kedua adiknya menangis, _aniki_ macam apa dia?

"Aka-_chan_," itu panggilan Kei jika sedang membujuk Akari. Sebenarnya ia bingung bagaimana menenangkan adiknya yang menangis itu. Kei bukan ibunya yang memang selalu lembut itu. Ia pun tak punya perbendaharaan kalimat rayuan untuk menyenangkan hati Akari.

Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, "Aku akan minta maaf pada _Okaasan _... pada Yuki juga. Aku tahu, kau takut bila tragedi pembantaian klan Uchiha akan terulang _kan_? Tenang saja, itu tak akan terjadi."

Kei ragu-ragu menyentuh pucuk kepala Akari kemudian mengelusnya perlahan. "_Gomen_..."

Akari mengangkat wajahnya yang berlumuran air mata. "_Niisan_ janji?"

"Hn." Mendapati Akari yang mengusap wajahnya, Kei tersenyum tipis. "_Arigatou_."

"Sini biar kubantu mencuci _nori_nya. Masak apa?"

"_Chirashizushi_." Jawab Akari.

"Hn, _Okaasan _memang sedang ulang tahun."

Mata Akari melebar, sambil berbisik, "A-aku lupa."

/phiphiphi/

Yuki keluar dari kamar sambil menguap saat jam berdentang tujuh kali. Perutnya lapar karena sejak siang belum makan sama sekali. Apalagi setelah _sparring_ dadakan dengan Kei-_nii_. Habis, mau bagaimana lagi, ia kesal dengan Kei-_nii_ yang marah tanpa sebab pada ibu.

Rumah tampak lengang. Tak ada tanda-tanda aktivitas. _Okaasan sepertinya belum pulang_. Kedua kakaknya pun entah dimana. Merasa semakin lapar, ia tak ambil pusing. Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur, menerka masakan apa yang telah dimasak oleh Akari.

Namun di ujung halaman belakang ia melihat kakak laki-lakinya tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya. Yuki terkejut karena tidak merasakan tanda-tanda cakranya sebelumnya. Ia melihat beberapa bagian tubuh Kei yang terluka telah tertutup perban. "_Oniichan_?"

"Kau penasaran?"

Yuki hampir selalu mengerti ucapan kakak laki-lakinya itu yang kadang seenaknya sendiri, maka ia mengangguk.

"Kalah."

"Wow." Mata Yuki membulat. Ia telah duduk di samping Kei.

"Jangan remehkan kakakmu itu."

"Hn."

"Yuki." Kei menjeda. "Kau masih marah?"

"Tergantung kakak mau minta maaf pada _Kaachan_ atau tidak."

Kei tersenyum kecil. "Ucapanmu sama seperti Akari."

"Tentu saja." Yuki mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura kesal. Kemudian dijatuhkan kepalanya di paha Kei tiba-tiba membuat Kei sedikit berjengit.

"_Gomen_." ucap Kei dengan pandangan mata menerawang. Ia tak menyadari sepasang manik sehitam granit sedang menatapnya dengan berkilat.

"Cuma maaf?" wajah Yuki menyeringai nakal. "Bagaimana kalau _Oniisan_ mengambilkan makanan untukku. Aku lapar."

Setelahnya terdengar teriakan mengaduh Yuki karena dicubiti wajahnya oleh Kei. Dan anehnya wajah Kei tetap datar saat melakukannya**.**

/phiphiphi/

Hinata baru saja duduk dan melepas sepatunya saat dirasakannya dua lengan mungil memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Rambut hitamnya yang pendek menggelitiki kulit leher dan pipinya. Dari sudut matanya dilihatnya kelopak mungil itu setengah tertutup, menahan kantuk.

"_Tadaima_, Kei-_kun_."

Belum ada respon. Tampaknya mata itu begitu berat. Susah payah kedua belah bibir mungil itu membuka, " ... _Kaasan _... "

"Hm?" Hinata mengelus rambut hitam anak tertuanya. Membiarkan mereka dalam posisi ini sejenak.

"A-ku, minta maaf. Telah membuat anak _Kaasan_ terluka dan menangis."

Kening Hinata berkerut. Memangnya apa yang terjadi tadi siang? Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, gendang telinganya bergetar lagi, "_Otanjoubi omedetou, Kaasan._"

Tanpa memberi jeda sesaat pada Hinata untuk berpikir, perlahan pelukan itu mengendur, menampilkan sosok Kei yang tengah berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamarnya. Ia menoleh sebentar sambil meringis tipis, "_Oyasumi._"

Hinata makin heran. Tangan kanan Kei seperti kaku, aliran cakranya kurang stabil, lalu luka-luka di sepanjang lengan dan kakinya cukup parah jika hanya untuk latihan. Memahami kekhawatiran ibunya Kei berkata lagi, "_Daijoubu,_ _Kaasan_. Cuma _sparring_, _kok_."

Mencoba untuk mencari tahu, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Tanpa sengaja matanya menatap bayangan bufet di ujung ruangan. Bufet yang biasanya digunakan untuk menyampaikan pesan kepada anggota keluarga lain jika tidak sempat bertemu. Sekarang di sana penuh dengan memo saling tumpang tindih. Penasaran, Hinata menghampirinya. Hinata tersenyum mengamati tulisan Kei yang rapi, Akari yang mungil dan bulat-bulat, serta tulisan cakar ayam Yuki.

**Untuk **_**Okaasan**_

**Selamat hari ibu, **_**Kaasan**_**. Selamat ulang tahun. Aku masakkan **_**Chirashizushi**_** untuk **_**Kaasan**_**. Aku harap **_**Kaasan **_**panjang umur dan selalu****bahagia selamanya. **_**Gomen**_** sudah men-**_**jyuuken**_** Kei-**_**nii**_**. Tanya dia sendiri apa penyebabnya :"**

**Salam peluk dan cium, (sampaikan pada **_**Otousan**_** juga ya, kalau Akari tidak sempat bertemu dengannya) :*:***

**.**

**Kaachan tersayang,**

**Selamat ulang tahun. Semoga **_**Kaachan**_** selalu menyayangi Yuki karena Yuki selalu sayang **_**Kaachan**_**. **_**Kaachan**_**, Yuki marah pada **_**Oniichan**_**. Dia keterlaluan marahnya dengan **_**Kaachan**_**. Jadi tidak apa-apa **_**kan**_** kalau Yuki memukul **_**Niichan**_** sedikit tadi? Yuki tidak marah asal **_**N**__**iichan**_** sudah meminta maaf pada **_**Kaasan**_**. Beritahu Yuki ya? Aku sayang **_**Kaachan**_** dan **_**Touchan.**_

_**.**_

_**Okaasan**_**, aku minta maaf telah melukai hati **_**Kaasan**_**. Aku minta maaf telah melukai Yuki dan Akari. Aku bukan kakak dan anak yang baik. Tapi aku mengaku kalah pada mereka, mereka sangat hebat jika harus menyerang dalam satu waktu yang bersamaan. Terima****kasih untuk selalu ada bagi Kei, Yuki, dan Akari. Kei ada permintaan untuk **_**Kaasan,**_** boleh? Jika **_**O**__**tousan**_** pulang, maukah **_**Kaasan**_** membangunkan Kei? Kei janji tidak akan mengganggu istirahat **_**O**__**tousan**_**. Kei cuma ingin melihat wajahnya. Terima kasih jika **_**Kaasan**_** mengizinkan. Selamat ulang tahun **_**Kaasan**_**. **_**Tottemo daisuki, ichiban no Kaasan, eien ni**_** (Aku sangat sayang sekali, ibuku yang nomor satu, selamanya)**_**. **_

**Kei Uchiha**

Dada Hinata terasa hangat setelah membacanya. Pikirannya kemudian melayang pada seseorang yang sekarang entah berada dimana. _Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_ kapan kau pulang lagi?

Setiap orang pasti punya orang yang dikasihi, disayangi, dicintai

Ada beribu cara untuk mengungkapkan rasa cinta

Begitu pula cara untuk memahaminya

Tidak perlu takut jika dia masih belum bisa menerimamu, bahasa cintamu

Setiap orang memiliki karakter masing-masing dalam menerjemahkan bahasa cinta.

Mungkin kau yang perlu mengetahui, apa bahasa cintanya? Sehingga kalian sampai pada resonansi yang sama.

Itulah cinta, tak ada yang sulit dan rumit.

Jika dengan sederhana pun kita mau mengerti dan memahami.

23.12.2013 – 13.01.2014


End file.
